Warriors: Forgiveness
by Lonewolf66
Summary: A one-shot about Firestar who goes to Highstones to make his amends with Tigerstar once and for all. Set after 'The Darkest Hour'.


**A one-shot about Firestar who goes to Highstones and makes his amends with Tigerstar once and for all. Set after 'The Darkest Hour.' **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Erin Hunter (Believe me!) so ALL characters belong to Erin Hunter. **

Warriors: Forgiveness

Firestar settled down in front of the Moonstone. He glanced at Cinderpelt who nodded at him encouragingly. She agreed with what he was about to do, and he trusted her judgement. He touched his warm nose to the cold surface of the stone and almost reeled from the freezing surface. He slowly closed his tired eyes and waited for Starclan to bring sleep.

He noticed a warm wind ruffling his fur and opened one eye. He noticed he was in the four-trees clearing and opened his eyes fully. The black cloak of the night was dotted with stars that winked at him from the heavens. Then, in a sudden flash of white light, the stars disappeared and fell towards Firestar. He knew these were the leaders and deputies who had sacrificed their lives for their clans. He waited for a moment until they had all gathered. He spotted Bluestar, her pelt reflecting the light of the stars above her. He smiled and she smiled back.

Bluestar stepped forwards.

"We know why you have come Firestar."

Firestar nodded. Bluestar smiled.

"I am very proud of you Firestar." Her eyes shone with pride and Firestar smiled.

"Thank you Bluestar." He dipped his head respectively, "I have tried my best with the clan."

"I think you have done better then your best Firestar. Only having been a Leader for a few moons you pulled Thunderclan through a war. It was very impressive."

Pride surged through Firestars body.

Suddenly there was a cat standing before him that made his pulse race even faster. Tigerstar was standing before him; his pelt seemed to shimmer like a great, single flame. Tigerstar smiled.

"Firestar." He muttered respectively.

"Tigerstar." Firestar didn't know how to go on. What do you say after so many years of hate? Tigerstar spoke first.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for the hurt and pain and misery I put you through." He sighed. "I did wrong. I see that now. I didn't mean to hurt Bluestar…" He stumbled over the words, "And I know that I hurt your clan with her death and with the death's of the young, brave kits."

Firestar watched in awe as Tigerstar bowed his head to him. After a moment he came back up and his eyes met Firestars. Tears flooded over the rims of his grieving eyes and a tear dropped silently to the floor.

"I am sorry for the losses of your clan. I take full responsibility for their deaths." He sighed, "I don't deserve to be here."

Firestar stood up. He breathed in deeply and smiled at Tigerstar.

"I forgive you Tigerstar."

Tigerstar's head whipped up to meet Firestar's eyes.

"Pardon?" He asked surprised.

"I forgive you." He repeated. Tigerstar's brown eyes were full of surprise. "There is no point in blaming you when you are now…not with us. I forgive what you for what you did; you have learnt your lesson."

Tigerstar nodded.

"Thank you Firestar." He said and turned back to the other spirits.

Firestar sighed. He had done what he had come to do and it was now over. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Even though the task of being Thunderclan leader loomed over him, he felt that he was finally at peace with Starclan, Tigerstar and himself.

As he went to lie down, another giant form stepped out in front of him. His jaw dropped. Whitestorm's pelt was snow white in the star light.

"Firestar, Firestar, Firestar. You're looking like a leader every time I see you!"

"Wh…Whitestorm?" Stuttered Firestar. Guilt was already sweeping over him. The last time he had seen Whitestorm he had been taking his last breaths and had told Firestar that Greystripe was the rightful deputy. He had died seconds later, leaving Firestar to fight the battle alone without him. A few days before the battle, Whitestorm had shared his concerns that it may be his last battle…and still Firestar had let him come. Firestar sighed and broke eye contact with his ex-deputy.

"I am so sorry Whitestorm." Murmured Firestar, "I knew you were worried it would be your last battle and still I asked you to fight. I am responsible for your death." The words hung in the air before the two cats until Whitestorm broke it with a chuckle. Firestar looked up at the white warrior with surprise.

"I was growing old Firestar. Older than you think, and what better way to die then defending my clan and securing the safety of those to come," He chuckled again. "I could think of no better honour!"

Firestar sighed relieved.

"I thank you for all the help and support you have given me Whitestorm. You did help with the battle and I don't think I could have done anything without you. We will all remember you Whitestorm, do not doubt that!"

Firestar bowed. Whitestorm bowed too and the two cats stayed bowing in respect for each other for a few moments. When Firestar had straightened up, Whitestorm's place had been taken by Bluestar.

"It is time you left us Firestar." She said clearly. Firestar nodded, and then smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "I couldn't have done half the things I did without you."

Bluestar smiled.

"Oh Firestar, I bet you could have. You need to believe in yourself more. Starclan will always be there to care for you, but you need to realise that you are a strong leader." She smiled, "The best deputy anyone could wish for and the best leader that Thunderclan could ever have in their moments of need." She dipped her head in fair well. "Goodbye Firestar, may the spirit of Starclan always be with you."

With that, Firestar's eyelids felt heavy and they closed automatically. Blackness engulfed him as he slipped back to sleep.

Firestar was dimly aware of the cold surface pressed against his, once warm, nose. He opened his eyes and they met Cinderpelt's intelligent one's. He stood slowly, stretched and made his way from the cave, following Cinderpelt's herb smelling sent. He exited Mothermouth and purred happily as the bright sun warmed the fur on his back.

"Are you ready Firestar?"

Firestar turned to see Cinderpelt waiting for him patiently. He nodded. They pawed a path through the long grass back to the Thunderpath in silence.

"We were never alone." Firestar murmured.

Cinderpelt nodded her head. She knew he was speaking of the battle and the hard times they had overcome.

"We are never alone." She replied. He smiled.

"Whitestorm," He started then stopped, he wasn't supposed to talk about what he had seen in his dream. Cinderpelt saved him by saying what was on his mind.

"Whitestorm," she murmured, "Died in battle. That is where he would ever want to be, protecting his clan." She glanced at him sideways. "He was a great deputy, but he knew his time was over."

Firestar nodded.

"There are no accidents Firestar." She said strongly.

Firestar stopped. He could smell the Thunderpath's stench and the roaring monsters that sped along them, but he looked to the blue skies above him and smiled.

_There are no accidents _He thought. _What will be, will be. _

Then, suddenly, a breeze whipped around his paws and Bluestar's voice sounded in his ear.

_Yesterday is history, _It said, _Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the 'Present'. Don't hold onto the bad memories Firestar: bask in the glory of the good one's. Live truly, rule fairly and join Starclan when it is your time. _

The voice faded and the breeze dropped. Firestar waited, but there was nothing more.

"Aren't you coming Firestar?" called Cinderpelt, who was already at the edge of the Thunderpath waiting to cross. He looked towards her and nodded.

It was time to be a leader, a leader to the brave, heroic, loyal cats of Thunderclan.

_I understand Bluestar,_ Firestar whispered to the heavens,

_I understand and I will look after them with my remaining eight lives. _

With that, he raced to meet Cinderpelt, help her cross the dreaded Thunderpath and take his destiny, one surprise at a time.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Comments are welcome good or bad, but if bad please put some constructive criticism****! The quotes 'There are no accidents' and 'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift that is why it is called the present.' are both from the film Kung Fu Panda. Thanks for reading!**

**oxox Lonewolf66 oxox **


End file.
